Enzymes such as, for example, cholesterol esterase, are known to be dual function enzymes capable of either synthesizing or hydrolyzing ester linkages. Under incubation conditions at an acidic pH, cholesterol esterase has been used to synthesize cholesterol esters of su:h fatty acids as palmitoleic oleic, and linoleic acids [L. Swell, et al., "Enzymatic Preparation of Labeled Unsaturated Fatty Acid Esters of Cholesterol", Analy. Biochem, 4, 335-340 (1962); L. Swell, et al., "Cholesterol Esterase II: Characterization of Pancreatin", J. Biol. Chem., 182, 479-487 (1950)].
Ivermectin compounds, processes for their preparation and their utility are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,335,925; 4,310,519; and, 4,199,569 which are incorporated herein and made a part hereof by reference thereto. These ivermectin compounds are hereinafter collectively referred to as "parent ivermectin compounds." Thus, the compounds of this invention are fatty a:id derivatives of these parent invermectin compounds.